


Can I get your number

by Oilegsy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilegsy/pseuds/Oilegsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Cat Grant knows that Kara is supergirl and is desperate to get her phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I get your number

“Ah, you do have a cell phone. Can I get that number, please?” Cat said quickly looking to her phone expecting Supergirl to give it to her. 

“Superman, he’s on his way.” Kara said ignoring the comment.

“Can I get that phone number too?” Cat said following Supergirl to the balcony flipping trough her phone. 

Where is that assistant of mine, don’t tell me she’s gone with the rest of these drones, Cat thinks as she starts to call Kara...

Buzz buzz, buzz buzz. 

 

Supergirl stops in her tracks. 

“Really Supergirl, are you going to get that call, it’s not nice to ignore your boss,” Cat said, lips pierced, pausing in her tracks as Supergirl phone vibrated with Cat Grant showing on the caller ID.

“Miss Grant, this is not what it looks like,” Kara said turning to face Miss Grant and looking at her screen now lighting up in her palm.

“What it looks like, Supergirl,” Cat stressed, “is that you have a city to save and I expect you to figure out a way to get me my latte,” Cat replied, turning around triumphantly, phone still calling Kara.

Of course, the city can be falling apart and Cat Grant still needs her latte, as she heads to the balcony to look for Superman.


End file.
